


I Won't Be Denied

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Dark Dipper Pines, Drugged Sex, Frottage, M/M, Sex Pollen, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Dipper discovers Gravity Falls is full of romance and sex pollen, but he doesn’t know what to do with that knowledge until the Author enters his life. Dark DipFord with dark!Dipper.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXDaimhinXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDaimhinXx/gifts).



“So, what do you think?” Multi-Bear asks.

Dipper and Multi-Bear are in Multi-Bear’s cave, enjoying- well, glasses of water since water is the only thing Multi-Bear drinks. But Dipper doesn’t mind; he is here for the company, not for the cuisine. He has just finished reading Multi-Bear’s review of the Woodstick Festival and now it’s time to share his opinion.

“It’s great!” he says, sincerely. “Man though, you’re so _scathing_ about Love God! Aren’t you worried about offending a deity?”

Multi-Bear snorts. “Oh, please. He’s no more supernatural than I am! In fact, he owes all his so called powers to Gravity Falls.”

“He’s from here?” That’s kind of disappointing. As crazy as Dipper may be about Gravity Falls, he doesn’t really want every weird thing in the world to be from there. He wants the rest of the world to be full of strange things too, so he can go on to find them.

“No,” Multi-Bear says, much to Dipper’s relief. Multi-Bear taps one of his big claws against his glass, main head frowning in thought while the others eye Dipper. “I have to admit, I have no idea where Love God is from. But Gravity Falls is where he gets the ingredients for his potions.”

“Oh?” Well, now Dipper is interested. Plants aren’t as interesting as creatures and phenomenon are, but he won’t look down on a possibility to inspect more of this town’s weirdness. “What kind of stuff does he use?”

Multi-Bear says nothing, which makes Dipper frown. “What?”

“I’m not sure if I should tell you,” Multi-Bear says, all of his heads looking at the walls of the cave or the ground instead of Dipper. “It’s just that- well, he uses pollen mostly. There’s the kind that evokes romantic feelings, and then there’s-”

Dipper has a feeling that Multi-Bear is going red beneath his fur, and he can feel a slight pink tint rising on his own cheeks too. Obviously, Multi-Bear means sex stuff, and it looks like he feels Dipper is too young to hear about such things. Dipper considers telling his friend that Grunkle Stan has already given him the sex ed - even though it was Mabel who really got it - before deciding not to. It’s clear that Multi-Bear finds the whole situation a little uncomfortable, there is no need for Dipper to embarrass him.

“I think I know what you mean,” he says, with a shrug he hopes looks carefree. Apparently it doesn’t since Multi-Bear doesn’t relax, so Dipper decides to change the subject: “By the way, did you know that Mabel was planning to set you up on a date with Robbie Valentino?”

“She was?” Multi-Bear lets out a long groan, covering his main face with his paws while the others grimace. “Oh dear!”

Dipper laughs. From there on, it’s easy to move onto talking about Robbie and how much his music sucks, but Dipper is sure to tuck the knowledge of the sex pollen into the back of his mind. Whether Multi-Bear likes it or not, there is no way Dipper is not going to investigate that.

*

Dipper has easy time finding his first sex pollen. It’s something that the gnomes grow and sell, although they seem to consider it to be merely weed; rest of the forest knows better. Despite their past hostilities, Dipper is able to trade with the gnomes and take a bag of pollen home, ready to test it as soon as possible.

He has enough patience to go camping at night so he can test it in peace, giving Mabel an opportunity to invite Grenda and Candy over for the night. It turns out to be a great idea as the pollen is very straightforward with its effect, turning his whole brain into aroused mush. Dipper literally can’t keep his hands out of his shorts, jerking his cock so hard it hurts, over and over again until he comes. He keeps doing it for several hours straight, showing no signs of tiring down. Even hearing someone walk in the forest, pass his tent from close by, does nothing to stop him from yanking on his dick, rolling his balls around on his palms and tugging at them.

That someone chose to move so close to his tent, even though there was plenty of room to pass him by, should be terrifying in retrospect, scare him off from trying to do something like this again. It does nothing of the sort.

Dipper does more trading and gets more pollen, and starts experimenting with it. He soon discovers that consuming the pollen instead of trying to breathe it in gives him more control over how it affects him, and mixing it with the right drink or food can either dilute or amplify its effects. It’s the diluted pollen mixed into a yogurt that makes a great masturbation aid, and Dipper has to resist the urge to use it all the time. He has no doubt these things are addictive to some point. He doesn’t want to get hooked.

However, that doesn’t seem like a big risk. Masturbation aid aside, he doesn’t really have much use for his new pollen knowledge, nor does he really have any desire to go out and find the other ones that are out there. He doesn’t want to use any pollen on Wendy and he’s over her anyway. After her, there has been no one he’d be into in the same way.

Well, that’s not true; there is someone, someone he likes even more than Wendy. But all Dipper’s attempts to track him down have failed, and at this point he is sure that he is never meant to find him. Dipper is meant to spend the rest of his summer in stoic loneliness, and once he runs out of his pollen, he can stop pretending that loneliness isn’t going to be his fate.

*

It turns out Dipper is just kidding himself.

“I have a niece and a nephew?” the Author asks, voice soft with awe.

On first sight, Dipper had been a little put off by the fact that the Author looked like Stan, who may look nice enough in his own way but who is still _Stan_. But the fact he’s the Author, the man who changed Dipper’s life for good, soon makes him forget about minor details like that. Soon all he can see is the strong lines of the Author’s face, his thick, salt and peppered curls, his haunted eyes.

And the Author has a name, too. Stanford, except he likes to be called Ford, and Dipper is fine with that; there is a ‘Stan’ too many in 'Stanford’, anyway. Dipper wants to interrogate the man, discover everything there is to know about him, but he hyperventilates, he gets sick, he can’t stop himself from fucking sweating. It’s a miracle he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself before the Author.

At the end of the day the Author - _Ford_ \- doesn’t have much to say to him, and Dipper can’t blame him; he really did ruin his chances of making a good first impression. But it’s all right. Dipper hasn’t mastered the art of it yet, but he’s getting increasingly better at course-correcting.


	2. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper proceeds with his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, non-con frottage, underage.

The Author - Ford - isn’t fooling anyone. Even before his fight with a Cycloptopus in the kitchen, Ford keeps coming out of the basement, lingering close to the family when he believes no one else is paying attention. Dipper is sure Stan knows, and Dipper himself knows. Dipper is constantly observing Ford himself, making note of his every move and watching him until he’s drowning in the sight of him.

It  _hurts_  when Ford rejects Dipper’s first attempt to reach out to him, but the harsh sting of being turned away makes it all the more sweeter when Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons opens the door for him. Once Ford’s guard is down, he doesn’t hesitate spreading his arms wide open to Dipper. Dipper is happy to enter the embrace of those arms, hoping to turn the embrace from figurative one to a literal.

He already has a plan.

*

“If we start the trek early in the morning, we’ll-”

“Just a sec, Great Uncle Ford! Have you eaten anything today?”

By this point, Ford knows better than to try to lie to Dipper; a faint blush colors his cheeks as he gives Dipper a sheepish smile, knowing he has been caught. Dipper just smiles back, hoping it’s a bright smile but not to the point of mockery.

“It’s all right, I have something for you!” He digs out a smoothie from his backpack, offering it to Ford. “Here, I made it myself!”

As Dipper expected, Ford gives the smoothie a suspicious stare. “Not that I question your judgment, Dipper, but how is that supposed to feed me?”

“It’s nutritious! Trust me, I’ve made sure it has everything important in it.” Dipper hopes he’s not overdoing the smile, but he has to come off as earnest. Ford has to believe that taking the smoothie is about pleasing Dipper, not about Ford submitting to the patronizing of a young boy. The smoothie itself should be good enough that Ford won’t mind taking another one in the future, all the ones that Dipper will offer to him.

Although, it won’t matter if Ford doesn’t: all food Dipper has prepared for him is laced with pollen.

Still, it’s only good when Ford decides to make things easy for him by agreeing to his suggestion. He will be making many of them from now on.

*

The pollen Dipper is using is a crucial ingredient in Love God’s potions. It makes a person agreeable and docile towards others, but the effect will last only if the person is inclined to be agreeable towards the people in question. Dipper is testing how much his Great Uncle really likes him, if he can be won over with soft methods.

Much to his pleasure, Ford turns out to be responsive. He is still authoritative and takes the lead, but he becomes increasingly attentive to Dipper, listening closely to his every word and taking note of his suggestions and advice. When Ford starts to lean into his space to make sure he doesn’t miss anything Dipper is saying, Dipper dares to add another pollen into the mix, the actual love pollen; he dilutes it so it won’t be too obvious, not wanting Ford to catch on. He has to be smart about this. He  _has_  to make this work.

The love pollen works like a dream. Ford always tends to stare a bit, but now he starts doing it in secret while Dipper pretends not to notice, his eyes warm and affectionate; it makes Dipper flutter inside. Ford’s hands start to seek out Dipper’s shoulders, guiding him as they venture into the woods together, calling for his attention when he’s lost in thought. All of it thrills Dipper so much he can hardly sleep at nights, unable to stop thinking about how insanely well everything is going. His Great Uncle likes him! The Author likes him!

He knows he will have to test it soon, just how much Ford likes him. He doesn’t get a chance to plan for it when an opportunity already arrives.

*

“It’s incredible that you found this clearing so soon after your arrival! It took me a month until I discovered it myself!”

The compliment makes Dipper go red, which in turn makes Ford’s eyes linger on him; that just makes Dipper smile even more, to the point he feels like he’s going to burst into giggles. He swallows his laughter, focusing on the massive, fallen tree trunks around them instead.

“I was very lucky,” he says, which is true; he had stumbled on this clearing completely by accident. “I also didn’t go looking inside the tree trunks, so I missed a lot!”

“It’s okay, we can fix that now!”

They start crawling inside one huge trunk, with Dipper going in first and Ford following him. They keep crawling until they come upon a cluster of fungus, unremarkable in all ways except for the scent floating off from it.

“Ah, this still grows here! See, Dipper, this fungus creates a scent that can throw off any predators. Many pray animals like to take refuge inside these-”

“Shh! Did you hear that?”

Ford falls silent, and Dipper could swear he sees his Great Uncle’s ears prick up over the tiniest sounds. But the important sound is the distinct stomping echoing from the depths of the forest, stomping that is heading straight towards the clearing. It makes Dipper think of one creature only and that makes him turn pale.

“The Sasquatch!” He reaches out to grab Ford from the lapels of his coat as he starts to maneuver himself onto his back, squeezing himself tight against the bottom of the trunk.

“Dipper,” Ford says, eyes flown wide.

“Lie on top of me and don’t move! If we’re still and quiet, maybe it won’t notice us!”

“Dipper!” Ford pulls back, hands rising to Dipper’s wrists.

"Now, Great Uncle Ford!

For a moment, Ford’s fingers tighten around Dipper’s wrists, his entire body tensing like he’s about to bounce straight through the trunk. Dipper stares at him, not understanding, but at that moment Ford pushes Dipper’s arms down to the bottom of the drunk, draping his body over Dipper’s and letting his weight drop down on top of him, squeezing the air out of him.

Resting his arms next to Dipper’s without releasing Dipper’s wrists, Ford leans down so his cheek is almost touching to Dipper’s, and goes absolutely still. Dipper doesn’t dare to move his head, but just by glancing to his side he can tell that Ford is frowning, and he doesn’t get it. But he makes himself relax beneath his Great Uncle’s weight, knowing that from their current position, the thing lurking outside won’t see them if it decides to peek inside the trunk. He wants to tell Ford that, but they need to be quiet; in fact, they should probably press even closer to each other so their individual body warmths become one, so no one can tell there are two creatures inside this trunk instead of-

That’s when he feels it.

Something hard is poking against Dipper’s thigh, and he knows enough about Ford’s weapons to tell that none of them is the thing pressing against him; he can feel himself go pink from his neck to hairline, his breathing quickening. Ford’s own breathing has become heavy, his chest pressing down against Dipper’s in deep, shuddering pants; his heart is hammering, and at this point Dipper doesn’t know which one of them is panicking more. Ford isn’t the only one who has to worry about a hard-on; Dipper’s own cock has become alert too and he is sure Ford can feel it, as unimpressive as Dipper’s length might be in contrast to Ford’s thick, bulging one.

Feeling that huge erection pressing against the soft, bare line of his inner thigh, hot even through the coarse fabric of Ford’s pants, feeling it  _throb_ \- a whine wants to escape Dipper’s throat, but he swallows it, fists clenching tighter around Ford’s brown coat.

"Dipper,” Ford whispers, his voice so small it might as well not exist.

So Dipper ignores it. Letting his mouth fall open just a bit so he can even his breathing, Dipper rolls his hips upward against Ford’s. Glancing to the side again, he just barely sees Ford’s eyes snapping tight shut, but he can feel Ford’s swollen cock twitch against his own as he slides their groins against each other, the fabric of his shorts bunching a bit uncomfortably as it catches on Ford’s zipper, but it doesn’t matter. They are touching each other, Dipper is touching Ford, and Ford can’t do anything to stop it. They need to be quiet, unnoticeable, Dipper can rut against Ford’s wonderful ample cock in perfect peace, knowing that Ford won’t move away. Can’t move away. Not before Dipper gives an order.

Order to cancel the previous one.

_Lie on top of me and don’t move._

Just thinking of that makes Dipper come much sooner than he’d like, hips rising from the bottom of the trunk as he rubs up against Ford as hard as he can, riding his orgasm out against that wonderful, thick, trapped length. Ford gasps sharply, his body tensing on top of Dipper as his cock jerks in his pants, against Dipper’s softening groin before he falls slack on top of Dipper, crushing the air out of him again.

This time, Dipper gags, pushing at Ford’s shoulders to get him off, and that seems to be enough of an order; Ford gets up on his hands and knees, starting to back out of the trunk in haste, avoiding Dipper’s eyes when Dipper tries to make an eye contact. Dipper doesn’t really want to move, but he forces himself to, maneuvering himself around in the trunk so he can crawl straight out of it.

Ford is waiting for him outside, much to Dipper’s relief; for a moment he had been afraid Ford would abandon him in the woods. However, when he looks at Ford’s face and sees guilt and shame all over it, he starts to wish Ford had done exactly that.

“Let’s go back to the Shack,” he says.

They say nothing to each other as they start their trek back home.


	3. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper entraps Ford further.

Dipper has made a terrible mistake.  
  
That's the thought that keeps coursing through his mind as he walks through the forest, hearing Ford walk behind him. They are heading towards the Shack, where- well, he has no idea what will happen at the Shack. Is Ford going to tell Stan and Mabel about what happened? Will he keep his silence, but ignore Dipper forever from now on? He doesn't know which path is worse, but they both lead to the same place: him losing Ford.  
  
He can't stand that.  
  
"Dipper?"  
  
He's breathing hard and fast, too fast; he has to stop with walking, pacing over to a tree so he can lean his head against the bark, closing his eyes as he tries to calm himself down. But the panic grips his chest tight, turning his knees wobbly and filling his head with noise; he wraps his arms tight around himself, whimpering with every inhale.  
  
"Dipper, listen to me." Ford isn't touching Dipper, but he's standing close, leaning over him as he speaks to him in a soft, calm voice. "I need you to hold your breath for me in ten second intervals."  
  
Dipper almost doesn't want to, not when Ford is refusing to touch him. But he needs to start thinking clearly, so he does as he's told and it works. But his chest still feels crowded with fear when he turns around towards Ford, looking up at him.  
  
He expects Ford to look disgusted, or at least like he holds Dipper responsible for everything that happened; it would be true, even. Instead, Ford looks openly, deeply guilty, and his voice is likewise heavy with it when he starts to talk:  
  
"Dipper, I'm so sorry about what happened there. I should have put a stop to it, once I realized what was happening."  
  
Ford glances down, shoulders slumped like there is a great weight on them. Dipper stares at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what he's hearing.  
  
"I need to surrender to authorities as soon as we get home," Ford says after a while, lifting his eyes up again. He looks determined, which is a look that Dipper usually loves on him, but now the sight of it makes Dipper feel sick. "It's for the best, Dipper. I'm obviously a danger to y-"  
  
"No!"  
  
They both start at Dipper's raised voice, but Dipper doesn't care; now that he's feeling all right again, he strides over to Ford, reaching out to grab him from the lapels of his coat. Ford goes tense all over, but he doesn't try to move away, giving Dipper a chance to speak:  
  
"Ford, please. You did nothing I didn't want. Please, don't go. Don't tell anyone." He can't help himself; he pushes into Ford's space, pressing up against him as he rests his head against Ford's chest, burying his face against his red sweater.   
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
It's only later when he'll be thinking about Ford's reactions to being commanded, how he had tensed and tried to resist in the tree trunk.  
  
That's when he'll appreciate the fact that Ford neither tenses or resists now.  
  
"I won't," Ford says. He lifts his hand to cup the back of Dipper's head, grasping it lightly. "I won't leave."  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Dipper makes an extra strong dose of his pollen mix for Ford's smoothie. He needs to calm Ford down, make sure he's especially receptive to any and all incentives from Dipper. He tries not to be hasty when he makes his way to the basement, walks up to Ford.  
  
"Here's your smoothie, Great Uncle Ford!"  
  
By now, smoothies have become a routine for them; Ford usually just grabs it out of Dipper's hands without thinking twice about it, sometimes taking his first sip immediately, sometimes not. However, this time he turns around on his chair, giving the bottle in Dipper's hands a contemplative stare while Dipper's stomach fills with cold.  
  
 _He knows. He knows!_  
  
"Maybe not today?" he offers, even though he should keep his mouth shut, play it casual. But he's starting to panic, his breathing getting just a bit faster. "Okay, I'll just-"  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
Ford looks up at him, his eyes calm. The sight of them doesn't entirely soothe Dipper, but he starts feeling hopeful again, saying:  
  
"It has mango, pineapple and kiwi. I, um, thought it could be interesting." Dipper has to grab the bottle with both hands to keep himself from shaking, but he can't keep himself from licking his lips nervously. "I can take it away if you don't want it. It's fine."  
  
"No, it's all right." Ford extends his hand out, taking the bottle from Dipper's hands. He starts to open the lid, smiling a bit as he keeps gazing at Dipper "It's very kind of you to keep doing this, Dipper."  
  
Is Ford mocking him? Dipper doesn't know, but he laughs anyway, desperate to ease his nerves in any way. He feels like a string that has been pulled taut, about to snap any moment now.  
  
"I want to help. It's good to help, right?" Damn it, he has to shut up already. He inhales hard and fast through his nostrils, then lets out a breath through his mouth. He would like to know if it's even possible for him to act more suspicious than this, but at the same time he really doesn't.  
  
Ford watches him for a little while longer before glancing down at the bottle, peering at its contents. Dipper expects him to stand up and make his way to the nearest sink, pour it all out with a flourish when Ford takes the bottle to his lips instead, and takes a sip.  
  
He could cry with relief.  
  
*  
  
It's only later when it occurs to him that Ford could be tricking him, pretending to go along with him in order to catch him in the act more conclusively. It doesn't stop him from making another smoothie with an extra strong dose the next day, or the next; he has to keep going. The possibility he could get to his goal with all of this is too big, too important to give up on.  
  
Still, the idea that this is all deceit, that Ford actually hates him in secret, is almost too much to bear. Therefore, he does his best not to think about it.  
  
*  
  
Weirdly enough, it's Bill who turns out to be his salvation.  
  
He is distracted first by the discovery that Bill is something more ancient, otherworldly and dangerous than what Dipper could have ever imagined, and then by Ford's decision to encrypt his mind. However, the encryption process is slow, giving him time to think. Too much time. He decides Ford is keeping things from him and that he needs to uncover the truth.  
  
He regrets it deeply when he finds himself surrounded by memorabilia of Bill, face to face with his possessed Great Uncle.  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
Except if it was Bill, he wouldn't halt in mid movement like that, like he's been struck. He wouldn't do exactly what Dipper says, looking sullen and frustrated about it but doing it anyway. Dipper hesitates, his hand that is holding the gun shaking hard before he lowers it down, takes a deep breath.  
  
"Great Uncle Ford," he says, hating how small he sounds. "If it's you, show me you-"  
  
Ford acts before Dipper can even finish his sentence, taking his glasses off. He looks strangely incomplete without his glasses, like he's missing something crucial, but that doesn't matter right now: what matters is that his eyes are his own, with no sign of Bill. He is there, doing Dipper's bidding all on his own.  
  
"Dipper," Ford says, and hearing his voice is too much; Dipper clutches the snowglobe against his chest with both arms, whimpering in his throat as he sinks down to the floor.  
  
Ford keeps his distance, still obeying the order. But he stays there, even though Dipper hasn't forbidden him from leaving; he even kneels down so they're on the same level, trying to catch Dipper's eye.  
  
"Dipper," he says again, and that's when Dipper can't resist anymore; lowering the snowglobe carefully to the ground, he crawls over to Ford, and throws his arms around him.  
  
He fears for a moment that he has made the wrong choice as Ford doesn't instantly return the embrace, but soon his arms are around Dipper too, his jaw coming down to rest on top of Dipper's head as he squeezes Dipper tight against him. He is solid and warm, comforting.  
  
His.  
  
*  
  
When Stan tells him and Mabel they're going to a road trip, Dipper has to break both his and Mabel's hearts.  
  
"I want to stay here with Ford," he says, feeling that straight-forward is the best way to go. He almost can't bear to look at their disappointed faces, but he makes himself; he owes them that at least. "He's not gonna come and I don't think it's good for him to be alone. We'll be fine."  
  
Stan and Mabel aren't happy, but they don't protest in the end; they know how important Ford is to Dipper by now. Dipper vows to make things up for them eventually, but right now he's eager to get them out of the house and far away, leave him alone with Ford.  
  
He and Mabel will go home soon: he has to have Ford before that. This is his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: smut!


	4. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non-con, underage and dark!Dipper. Things get nasty in this one.

The morning Stan and Mabel are set to leave, Dipper makes big enough smoothie mix for two. Today, he needs to drug himself as well, so he will last long with Ford; he's planning to make this an unforgettable day for both of them. He takes Ford's smoothie down to the basement to him but doesn't touch his own yet, going outside instead to say his goodbyes to Stan and Mabel.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mabel asks him for one more time. "We could ask Ford to come too."  
  
Dipper raises his brow. "Come on, Mabel. You know he and Stan would never agree to it."  
  
"It's true," Stan agrees from the driver's seat.  
  
"We'll be fine here," Dipper says, smiling to Mabel. "You have fun, Mabel. You too, Grunkle Stan!"  
  
Mabel still looks like she wants to argue, so Dipper pulls his hand gently from her grasp and steps away from the car. He has to wait for a long, painful moment before Stan finally starts to drive, with Mabel still staring at him from the car window as the car pulls away, her mouth pinched into a tight line.  
  
He'll make it up to her, Dipper promises himself; Grunkle Stan too, even though he seemed to be taking this better. But for now, he has more important things to do: he manages to will himself to wave at the car until it's out of sight before finally turning towards the Shack, ready to down his own portion of the smoothie.  
  
Soon, he will have everything he wants.  
  
*  
  
The smoothie kicks in fast, leaving Dipper feeling hot and bothered as he heads for his and Mabel's bedroom. He quickly sheds his clothing, watching as his cock begins to rise between his thighs; he wants to touch it so bad, but he resists the urge, sitting down on the bed. Ford is larger than him, so it will take a little longer for the smoothie to start affecting him, but it shouldn't take him _that_ long. It's only a matter of time until Ford feels the need to come upstairs, to seek him out.  
  
This smoothie has been spiked with a special pollen; one that inspires a person to mate. Dipper is the only one in the house, the only one Ford is attracted to. He will come to Dipper.  
  
So Dipper waits on the edge of the bed, biting his lip as his cock stiffens between his thighs, already dribbling pre-come. He has started to run his hands along his thighs by the time Ford finally does arrive, pushing the bedroom door open.  
  
"Dipper," he says, stepping in. He freezes at the sight of Dipper, going pale. "Dipper, what-?"  
  
"Great Uncle Ford, it's okay." Dipper stands up, trying to move slowly even though he wants to rush. He has to take this slowly; he needs to guide Ford past his final bits of resistance, make him realize this is okay. That this needs to happen.  
  
Ford stays put, but he's tense all over. Dipper can see his throat moving beneath the collar of his sweater, bopping up and down as he swallows time after time. "Dipper," he says.  
  
"It's all right." Dipper steps closer to Ford, almost wanting to cry out when his thigh brushes against his aching cock as he moves. He forces himself to ignore it, taking another step towards Ford who still isn't moving, whose eyes have gone impossibly wide as he stares at Dipper. "I need you, Great Uncle Ford. I need you to look after me."  
  
"This is-" Ford halts mid-sentence, panting a bit; Dipper glances down at his crotch, mouth going dry when he sees Ford's cock straining against the front of his pants. It's so _big_. He almost doesn't hear it when Ford starts to talk again, his voice shaky: "Dipper, we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"We absolutely should be doing this." Dipper paces forward again, reaching out for Ford's chest with his hand. He sets it over Ford's heartbeat, feeling as it leaps fast against his palm. "Great Uncle Ford, I need you so much. Please, don't turn away from me."  
  
He closes the distance between him and Ford, pressing his own, nude body against Ford's clothed one.  
  
When he reaches up for Ford's neck, standing up on his toes so he can wrap his arms around it, Ford makes no move to help him. But Dipper insists, stretching out with his arms, and in the end Ford's knees bend, bringing him to Dipper's reach. By the time Dipper has hooked his arms around Ford's neck, Ford is watching him intently, and by the time Dipper presses his mouth against his, Ford's resistance is gone.  
  
*  
  
It all proceeds fast after that.  
  
Ford makes quick work of his own clothing, soon standing naked in the room with Dipper. Dipper takes him by the hand, walking him over to his own bed; he climbs up on it first, lying down on his back as he starts to pull Ford down on top of him, trembling inside as Ford follows the draw of his hand without a question.  
  
"I-" He reaches up with his hands, cradling Ford's face. Ford looks down at him, his eyes full of heat; it makes the tremor inside Dipper break out on the outside, and he has to lick his lips to make himself calm down. "I'd like you to fuck me."  
  
Ford stares at him. "Soft or hard?"  
  
Dipper's cock twitches between his legs over that, and that's his answer right there. He may have the control here, but he wants his Great Uncle to let him have it. "As hard as you can."  
  
Luckily, Ford doesn't need to be told twice. As he leans down to kiss Dipper, he pulls his hand out of Dipper's grasp and takes it down between his legs, grasping his cock. Dipper gasps at the feeling of his thick, long fingers wrapping around his slender cock, moaning as they press around his length. His eyes close as Ford starts to stroke him, head lolling to the side while Ford slides his other hand down to Dipper's ass, caressing its curve.  
  
"You are beautiful like this," he hears Ford say.  
  
Dipper's cheeks heat up as they start to turn bright pink, and he peels his eyes open to see Ford looking down at him. He is a little shocked by the tenderness he sees in Ford's eyes, the affection; the slightest wave of guilt passes through Dipper's mind, but it's soon forgotten as the tip of Ford's index finger slips between his ass cheeks, tracing down to the rim of his hole. Dipper whines deep in his throat as the fingertip starts to circle his entrance, rubbing at the sensitive, puckered flesh.  
  
"Ford," he whispers.  
  
He wants to protest when Ford pulls his finger away, but he understands when Ford takes his hand in front of his mouth and spits on it twice, coating his fingers with his saliva. Soon, Ford is easing a finger inside him for real, his fist tightening around Dipper's length as he continues to stroke it. Dipper squirms a bit, trying to make himself relax as much as possible for the finger, knowing there will be more. Knowing that there will be a cock there soon, inside him.  
  
He trembles all over, barely able to wait.  
  
Despite his promise to be hard, Ford starts out gentle, fucking him open first with one finger, then with two, until three are pumping smoothly in and out of Dipper. Ford stops stroking Dipper's cock when it becomes clear that Dipper is close to an orgasm, making Dipper whine in protest; his protest doesn't last for long as Ford pulls his fingers out of Dipper as well, taking a moment to grab Dipper by the backs of his thighs, lifting his legs up around his waist.  
  
"Wrap your legs around me," Ford says to him, stroking his hand through Dipper's hair while he grasps his own cock with his other hand, getting ready to line it up with Dipper's waiting hole. Dipper is fast to obey, hooking his ankles together across the small of Ford's back as he reaches up to rest his arms around Ford's neck, biting his lip as be braces himself.  
  
Ford's cock feels large and intimidating as it presses against his hole, but Dipper is hungry for it, so he takes a deep breath and makes himself relax. He buries his face into Ford's neck as Ford pushes forward with his hips, crying out softly as Ford starts to work his way inside him with short, shallow thrusts, not stopping until his balls come to rest against the curve of Dipper's ass. He stays there for a while then, his cock thick and heavy inside Dipper as it pulses against his inner walls.  
  
Only then does Ford give into Dipper's request; he starts to fuck him hard, wrapping his arms tight around Dipper as he rocks roughly into him, making the bed shake with every thrust. Dipper is panting, pressing his open mouth against Ford's neck as he clutches onto the man with arms and legs both, holding on tight.  
  
It's- it's just as incredible as Dipper could have hoped for. His cock keeps poking against Ford's firm stomach every time Ford thrusts inside him, slick with pre-come and throbbing wantonly, fully stimulated even without Ford having to touch it. Dipper grits his teeth together as he feels Ford slam against his prostate, making his toes curl up tight as he digs his heels against Ford's ass. He pushes his fingers into the man's hair, making him face him, making him look him in the eyes.  
  
"Ford," he breathes, barely able to talk properly, "come inside me, I want-"  
  
Ford kisses him silent, tongue moving swiftly between Dipper's lips as he pounds into him, giving it to him as hard as he can. Dipper moans into his mouth, twisting his fingers into Ford's hair so he can grip him tight, keep him close as he tries to move along Ford's thrusts, take the man's cock deeper inside him, take it all in-  
  
He comes with a strangled shout, spilling his seed against Ford's belly as his legs lock tightly around Ford's waist, hips bucking wildly as he rides out his orgasm. Ford keeps on fucking him, responding to his moans with a growl of his own as his thrusts seem to reach their peak speed, and soon Dipper can feel a rush of something warm and wet filling his insides, dribbling out of him as Ford keeps thrusting within him, fucking him until he can't anymore.  
  
With an exhausted groan, Ford rolls them both over to their sides before letting himself fall slack, breathing heavily as he holds Dipper tight against himself. Dipper holds onto Ford just as tight, his own breaths hot and bursting against Ford's neck. He withdraws his mouth from it, glancing down to see that his teeth have left imprints on the skin.  
  
Between his legs, his cock is starting to rise again.  
  
From Ford's moan, Dipper can tell the same is happening with him, and that makes him smile.  
  
*  
  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
  
It's arousing to watch Ford obey so fast, so hastily. Ford settles down on his palms, straightening his back as he thrusts his ass out, spreading his legs without even any prompting from Dipper. Dipper reaches out for Ford's ass, resting his palms down on the muscular cheeks, giving them a squeeze.  
  
He slips his thumbs between Ford's buttocks, spreading them apart. Ford's hole rests small and tight between them, the sight of it making Dipper lick his lips; he slides one thumb over to it, tracing it the way Ford did with his own hole earlier. He presses down with his thumb, biting his lip as he watches it sink inside.  
  
On the bed, Ford moans, his back arching as he rolls his hips back against Dipper's hand, taking his thumb even deeper inside. Dipper rolls it around inside Ford, feeling up the soft, silky walls of his ass, thrusting it a bit to open him up. After a while, he pulls it out, pressing his index and middle fingers together so he can press them inside in turn, reaching as deep inside Ford as he can.  
  
Ford keeps rocking back against his fingers, fucking himself against them; Dipper can see that Ford's cock is swelling up fast and that makes his own cock ache between his legs, but he forces himself to be patient. He thrusts both of his fingers in and out of Ford for a while, fucking him until he’s certain he has prepared him long enough. He withdraws his fingers after a while, getting up on his hands and knees behind Ford, taking his cock into his hand.  
  
He hesitates, then takes a moment to spit into his palm, slicking his cock thoroughly before guiding it to Ford's hole. He grasps Ford’s hips tight, rocking his hips; he enters Ford little by little, watching Ford’s back arch as his body practically sucks Dipper in, contracting hard around his length. It's intense, and Dipper wants to stop so he can just pant for a while, but he keeps pushing until he’s buried into the hilt, his whole body trembling as he tries to adjust to the sensations.  
  
It's amazing to be inside another person. Dipper can't help himself; he wails out softly, fingers digging into Ford's hips as he slumps forward, resting his forehead against Ford's back. He can feel Ford's body moving beneath him as he breathes heavily, his own breathing loud and rasping in his ears.  
  
It takes a while until Dipper dares to move, pulling out a little bit and thrusting forward again, repeating the motion when Ford moans with approval. Dipper drapes himself over Ford's back, resting his cheek against it as he grinds against Ford's firm ass, cock sliding back and forth inside him.  
  
"Ford," he whispers against the man's skin, releasing his left hip so he can slide it over to Ford's stomach, then dipping lower. He smiles when Ford jerks against his hand when he grasps his cock, wrapping his fingers around the thick length and pumping it hard.  
  
"Ford," he whispers again, stroking his Great Uncle as he fucks him, biting his lip as his balls press tight against Ford's ass. He is close, he knows it; he's going to, shit, he's going to come right inside Ford. The idea of that makes him thrust harder, faster, his hips snapping hard against Ford’s firm, taut ass cheeks.  
  
"Dipper," Ford responds, voice low and throaty, and that does it for Dipper; he wraps his arm around Ford's torso, holding onto him tight as he thrusts into him faster and faster, balls drawing up tight as he opens his mouth and bites down on Ford's back, digging down hard with his teeth as he reaches his peak.  
  
As Ford did with him earlier, Dipper keeps fucking Ford through his orgasm, feeling as his spunk slicks Ford’s insides, making it easier for his cock to move. Ford cries out, thrusting back against Dipper as he throws his head back, moaning as he joins Dipper in his climax, spurting his load all over the bed. Dipper whimpers against him, kissing the bite mark he has left on Ford as he keeps on grinding against Ford's ass, even though he can feel his cock going soft inside his Great Uncle. He doesn't want it to be over, he can't ever let it be over-  
  
He wants this bliss to last.  
  
*  
  
It goes on for a long time, for hours. But eventually, they are both sweat-soaked messes, panting heavily as they lie side by side on Dipper’s bed.  
  
After a while, Dipper rolls over to his side, towards Ford. He climbs up on Ford’s body, catching Ford’s attention; as Ford looks up at him, Dipper grasps his face with both hands, holding onto it tight as he leans down to kiss him.  
  
The effects of the smoothie are gone by now; it wasn’t meant to last for the entire day. Ford could easily reject him now, lose his mind.  
  
Ford kisses him back.  
  
*  
  
By the end of the summer, Dipper doesn't need the smoothies anymore. They have become unnecessary reinforcements; Ford doesn't need to be encouraged to have affection for him, doesn't need to be pushed into having sex. He does everything Dipper wants him to do, his resistance gone.  
  
Dipper has achieved everything he wanted to achieve.  
  
It's almost a pity he has to go home.  
  
"I'll write to you," he says to Ford on their last day together, when they're alone in the basement. "We can set up Skype if you want to, it's really easy to use. I don't know how soon I can come see you again-"  
  
"But you'll come?"  
  
Dipper can't help but soften over his Great Uncle's longing tone.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
He won't, though. He has had the most amazing summer, but it's over now: it's time to move on.


End file.
